footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Darren Randolph
| image = | fullname = Darren Edward Andrew Randolph | dateofbirth = | cityofbirth = Bray | countryofbirth = Ireland | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Goalkeeper | currentclub = West Ham United | clubnumber = TBA | youthyears = 1998–2003 2003–2004 | youthclubs = Ardmore Rovers Charlton Athletic | years = 2004–2010 2004 2005 2006 2008 2008 2010–2013 2013–2015 2015–2017 2017–2020 2020– | clubs = Charlton Athletic → Welling United (loan) → Accrington Stanley (loan) → Gillingham (loan) → Bury (loan) → Hereford United (loan) Motherwell Birmingham City West Ham United Middlesbrough West Ham United | caps(goals) = 14 (0) 4 (0) 14 (0) 3 (0) 14 (0) 13 (0) 111 (0) 91 (0) 28 (0) 106 (0) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 2003 2004–2006 2006–2008 2006 2012– | nationalteam = Republic of Ireland U17 Republic of Ireland U19 Republic of Ireland U21 Republic of Ireland B Republic of Ireland | nationalcaps(goals) = 3 (0) 15 (0) 8 (0) 1 (0) 42 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Darren Edward Andrew Randolph (born 12 May 1987) is an Irish professional footballer who plays as a goalkeeper for Premier League club West Ham United and the Republic of Ireland national team. He has previously played for the Republic of Ireland U21 team. Randolph has also represented Ireland at basketball. Having progressed through the youth ranks at Ardmore Rovers and Premier League club Charlton Athletic, Randolph turned professional in 2004 with Charlton. He spent time on loan at Welling United, Accrington Stanley and Gillingham before making his Charlton debut in the last match of the 2006–07 season. Despite the club's relegation from the Premier League, he was unable to cement a regular starting position, and had two loan spells during 2008, at Bury and at Hereford United. Having made just 20 appearances for Charlton in six years, he moved on to Scottish Premier League side Motherwell in July 2010. He played regularly for Motherwell over three years, then returned to England to join Birmingham City, for whom he missed only one Championship match in two seasons. He signed for West Ham United in 2015 and Middlesbrough two years later. In 2006, Randolph made ten appearances for the Republic of Ireland under-21 side, and a single appearance for the Republic of Ireland B team. He made his full international debut for the Republic of Ireland in September 2012, in a 4–1 victory over Oman. He played for the nation at UEFA Euro 2016. External links *Darren Randolph profile at the official West Ham United F.C. website * *Ireland profile at Soccerscene Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:Players Category:Republic of Ireland association players Category:Republic of Ireland under-21 international players Category:Republic of Ireland B international players Category:Republic of Ireland international players Category:Goalkeepers Category:Charlton Athletic F.C. players Category:Welling United F.C. players Category:Accrington Stanley F.C. players Category:Gillingham F.C. players Category:Bury F.C. players Category:Hereford United F.C. players Category:Motherwell F.C. players Category:Birmingham City F.C. players Category:West Ham United F.C. players Category:Middlesbrough F.C. players Category:National League (English football) players Category:English Football League players Category:Premier League players Category:Scottish Premier League players Category:UEFA Euro 2016 players